


Together

by Fottiti



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Big Brother Fíli, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fíli and Kíli Brotherly Love, Fíli is so underrated it physically hurts me, Fíli-centric, Gen, Hurt Kíli, Short & Sweet, Thorin's A+ Parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:48:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25197970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fottiti/pseuds/Fottiti
Summary: “You should go with the Company! Don’t stay here with me I can’t even walk.”“I won’t leave you.”ORKili wants Fili to leave him in Lake Town but Fili can’t leave his little brother behind.
Relationships: Fíli & Kíli (Tolkien), Fíli & Thorin Oakenshield
Comments: 8
Kudos: 35





	Together

**Author's Note:**

> This scene was amazing :,) really shows how interesting and beautiful Fili’s character was and I SOBBED in the theatres years ago at this part
> 
> Also yes I know this is mad short, but I’m mainly practicing writing them for the time being! I have a huge fic planned out that I think is going to be pretty good (not to suck my own cock or anything lol but.. shameless promo keep an eye out for it !! 100% Fili focused (that’s kinda a lie everyone’s in it but he’s clearly the main character,, anyway)), so these short few works are just practice for now!

“You belong with the Company.” 

Fili’s jaw tightened at his uncle’s words. He wasn’t sure why but a rage formed at the words. Thorin’s hand was spread wide across his chest keeping him in place. Fili swallowed thickly and looked away from Thorin’s hard and unforgiving gaze to his brother. 

Kili had an arm wrapped around Oin’s shoulders a he tried to stand. The older dwarf tried to force him up onto his feet but the injury and poison in his leg was too great and spreading too fast. It was only minutes until he would lose the ability to walk on his own. Kili fell back against a crate, leg trembling, and Oin patted his shoulder sympathetically trying to comfort the visibly frustrated young prince. Kili shook his head and buried his face in his hands as he leaned foreword in his knees. Oin sighed and ran a hand down his beard turning to Thorin shaking his head. 

Fili looked back to Thorin, “I belong with my brother.” He held his head high as he solved Thorin’s hand away and walked over to the two. Knowing that he was leaving the once in a lifetime experience behind with his decision but he didn’t even think to look back. His mind was made. 

Thorin’s jaw clenched and he wanted to yell at his nephew to return to the boat and not make a scene. But he shook his head in annoyance and decided it was his loss. Thorin’s fists tightened as the others continued to fill their boat with supplies causing them to not have heard or paid attention to the King and prince. 

“Let him go Thorin.” Dwalin’s gruff voice pulled Thorin’s attention away from the brothers. “You know he wouldn’t forgive himself if he left Kili behind. Lad’s always been like that.” Thorin could hear Dwalin’s pride. He had helped Thorin a lot when they boys were just tiny dwarflings.

Thorin sighed heavily and nodded. “Yes I know.” He mumbled combing a hand over his hair to keep it back and out of his face. Thorin turned again and felt emotion tug at his heart seeing the brothers quietly arguing with one another.

“Just go with them Fili!” Kili hissed and tried to keep his voice level as Fili walked over to him. “You shouldn’t stay here.” He looked from his brother to the boat that was now ready to launch. 

Fili shook his head and placed a hand on his shoulder. “I’m not leaving you.” 

Kili’s throat tightened. “Our whole lives we’ve been waiting for this, to finally see our home again! Fili you can’t stay here when we’re so close-“

Fili just squeezed Kili’s shoulder and crouched down in front of him. “You’re right, we grew up dreaming of this together.” Kili opened his mouth to fire back again but Fili put a hand on his cheek. “Together Kili. I only want to see the mountain with you by my side.” 

Fili watched as Kili’s breath hitched and he shook his head after searching Fili’s face. He couldn’t help but let a small smile form on his lips at his brother’s choice. Kili would forever call him stupid, but he would be forever grateful. “You’re so stupid.” Kili muttered and leaned their foreheads together. A last attempt to hide the tears forming in his eyes from his brother.

Fili smiled. “I could very much say the same to you.”

Thorin sighed heavily hearing his words faintly. He stepped into the boat and off the dock seeing Kili’s eyes fill with tears and Fili rub his brothers very pale cheeks in his hands. Thorin couldn’t hear the crowd cheering around them as the boat was pushed from the dock and others start paddling. Thorin watched until his nephews were out of sight and a wave of guilt hit him full force. But Thorin was forced from his thoughts as Balin clapped his shoulder with a wide smile and a happy chuckle. His smile disappeared slowly seeing Thorin’s conflicted expression.

“Come now Thorin,” Balin’s voice was as gentle and wise as ever. “be with us. They’ll join us when Kili’s healed, we couldn’t stay and wait with him you know that.” He raised his eyebrows waiting for an answer. “It hurts us all to see the young ones left behind.”

Thorin sighed heavily and nodded turning to face the open water and mountain in the distance. “I know.”

Balin kept a hand on his shoulder blade. “It’ll be alright, Fili made his choice.” His hand lowered. “Kili’s in good hands.”

Thorin just shook his head. 

“You raised him right.” Hearing Bilbo’s voice made the Company look to him, he was seated at the front with his knees up and hands resting on them. The Hobbit shrugged a shoulder. “Balin told me you raised them Thorin. I saw what happened, Fili chose his brother over the legacy of your people. His brother over the mountain we’ve been trying to get to for longer than a year, and their entire lives no doubt.” The Company suddenly looked around their little boat in search of the prince. A few questions and comments were made but they all hushed wanted to know what had happened. “A very honourable and selfless choice made by such a young dwarf. He will make a very fine heir to the throne Thorin.” Bilbo smiled at the dwarf King. “He’s proved himself time and time again to be selfless, compassionate, humble, and strong. Traits that I think could make a very fine King.”

Thorin stared at Bilbo as he spoke. The Hobbit smiled at him before looked out across the Company and then out to the open water, seemingly unaware of the effects of his words. Thorin turned and watched as his friends and family all nodded, agreeing with the Hobbit and making a few comments about his nephew themselves. Their words warmed Thorin’s heart and eased the uncomfortable nagging feeling of guilt in his chest. The Company settled in the boat and made themselves comfortable. The princes being the main topic of conversation. 

Thorin placed a hand on Bilbo’s shoulder, and when their eyes met he nodded in thanks before looking forward again. Bilbo smiled as he watched after Thorin for a few moments, then turned his attention to the stories being told of the princes.

“A very fine King indeed.” Thorin closed his eyes and thought of being crowned King under the mountain after they reclaimed their kingdom. He smiled thinking of Fili being crowned prince at his side. 

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I’ve been a hardcore SIMP for Fili since 2012, can you tell??
> 
> Thanks for reading loves! I can’t wait to write more for them :))


End file.
